Life Cycles
by GummyGummy
Summary: Even after so many years, those silly little middle school crushes never really go away do they? Change can be good, or it can be heartbreakingly tragic. Based on a tumblr AU about childhood friends reuniting and finding out the other got super hot


Asami stared into the mirror, her face contorted into a look of utter disgust. She leaned closer, inspecting the new breakout that appeared on her chin startlingly fast, and let out a groan of frustration. She grabbed the acne medicine box from the cabinet and scanned over the label for the hundredth time. It promised "real results" within 48 hours of the first use. It had been like, a week which was close to 100 years in the 14 year old time frame. Asami trudged out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where her father sat reading the newspaper and sipping coffee from his #1 Dad mug.

"Dad, this stuff isn't working." Asami said, pointing to her chin, "I broke out _again_."

"You've got to be patient," Hiroshi said, lowering his paper, "Medicine doesn't work overnight, Asami."

"The box says 48 hours," she pressed, "It's been over a week and I still look like a pizza."

"Now it's nothing to be ashamed of you know," Hiroshi said wisely, "All kids your age struggle with their skin at one time or another. Why, I had the same problem you did in middle school."

"This like a whole other level of struggle," Asami said in exasperation, "I'm going to need a skin transplant to fix this!"

"Don't be so dramatic dear," Hiroshi said distantly, his attention wavering back to the paper, "Go get ready for school or you'll miss the bus." Asami scowled and turned back towards her room, self consciously running her fingers over her chin. In truth she wasn't worried about the actual health of her skin, she just wanted the kids at school to stop asking what size drink she wanted with her pizza-face. Asami pulled on her jeans and shirt in vain, hoping that nobody would pay attention to her today and start another round of pizza jokes.

She, somewhat sulkily, hugged her father goodbye and dragged herself out to the awaiting school bus which was mercifully mostly empty. She made a beeline for the back and tucked away into the very left corner, pointing her face to the window. As the bus picked up more of Asami's classmates, she noticed that she was no longer alone in the back. A girl had sat in the row across from her, also staring almost wistfully out the window. The girl didn't look familiar, nor did she make any attempt to interact with any of the students around her. The first thing Asami admired was her beautiful skin which didn't look like the typical Republic City skin tone. It was also free of any kind of bump or blemish. Asami felt a small hint of envy.

"Hey! New kid!"

The voice jerked Asami out of her thoughts as she turned to see one of her classmates leaning over his seat. He tapped the mysterious girl on the head, trying to get her attention.

"I'm talking to you!" He pressed, jamming his finger deeper into her skull. The girl snapped up, grabbing his hand and bending it sideways.

"That hurts," She growled as the boy whimpered in pain, "What do you want?"

"Nothing nothing!" He said frantically, "I-I just wanted to see who you were! Kids were talking about you!" The girl released his hand and turned back towards the window, effectively cutting off contact again. Asami glanced back towards the front of the bus where the boy was holding his wrist and muttering darkly among his friends.

 _Well she certainly wasted no time establishing a reputation,_ Asami thought to herself, feeling slightly awed at the stranger's guts. She didn't look like the violent, royally pissed off type, she just seemed… really unhappy.

The bus wheezed up to the last stop before making the final trek up towards the school building. All of the seats were pretty much full and loud chatter echoed off of the windows.

"Well good morning pizza face." A voice sneered. A large, freckly boy with a terrible bowl cut was turned around in his seat, a smirk stretched out on his cracked lips.

"Morning, Rock," Asami said dully, "You seem awful chipper today."

Rock tilted his head.

"It means happy," she explained impatiently, "Or to be in a good mood."

"I don't need an English lesson." Rock said, "I just wanted to ask-"

"Yeah yeah, what size drink do I want with my pizza face. Got it. You can shove off now." Asami said dismissively.

"Who do you think you are?" Rock said angrily, a vein starting to pop out from his neck.

"Asami Sato I think. Or that's what it was last time I checked my birth certificate."

"You're really asking for it!" Rock snarled.

"I don't remember asking for anything," Asami shrugged, "Do I need to speak slower for you?"

Asami wasn't sure why, but it felt good to infuriate a big, stupid brute like Rock. She didn't get many opportunities to release her anger like this and it was nice to be on the other end of the bullying spectrum for once. But as Rock cocked back his fist, she realized she wouldn't be feeling good for long. Asami squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain. But none came. She peaked one eye open to see Rock struggling to pull his fist out of the mysterious new girl's grip. Her arm shook against his force but she stepped forward, sinking a knee into his gut and knocking him off balance.

"She said shove off," The girl growled. Rock was bent over, clutching his stomach and gagging. The girl bent down, levelling her face with his, "Now I'm telling _you_ to _fuck_ off."

He nodded frantically and scuttled back down to his seat. He didn't turn around again. Asami turned to enthusiastically thank the girl, but found her staring back out the window as if nothing had ever happened.

There was an empty seat next to her desk. But it was nothing new. Asami was honestly more distracted by the drawing of a pizza on her desk. She never really understood why people associated pizza with acne so much. It was getting really unoriginal (and quite frustrating) in her opinion. She sat down and started to attack the drawing with her eraser but some genius had decided to use marker so she only ended up smearing it.

"Now class," The teacher said, gathering the attention of her pupils, "I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new student today!" She gestured to the mysterious girl from the bus who looked slightly embarrassed as she stared at her shoes. There was a lukewarm greeting that died off as soon as it started.

"Go take a seat in that empty desk, Korra." The teacher said, "Make sure you introduce yourself to your classmates while I take role." Korra nodded and kept her head ducked down as she made her way towards the empty seat next to Asami. She tossed her bag down and slid into the wooden chair.

Asami wanted so badly to greet the girl and say thanks for saving her from a bloody nose but she wasn't sure Korra would want to even talk. She seemed...too cool for someone like Asami to befriend.

"You're that girl from the bus."

Asami looked up and saw Korra looking at her expectantly, almost curiously.

"Me?" Asami looked around, expecting Korra to be talking to someone else.

"Yeah, you."

"I sat next to you. And then you saved my ass from Rock." Asami said, "So yeah, the very thankful girl from the bus. I'm Asami. Or, pizza-face I guess."

"Why do they call you that?" Korra asked, tipping an eyebrow.

"You've never heard that expression before?" Asami said, baffled.

"Um, no? Do you, like, eat a lot of pizza or something?"

Asami couldn't help but let out a laugh/snort at Korra's innocence. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

"I'm sorry!" She said between giggles, "No, pizza face is what they call people with bad skin problems."

"That would make sense why I've never heard of that." Korra said, finally cracking a grin, "Most people from the Water Tribe don't get zits or stuff like that."

"Consider yourself lucky then," Asami frowned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her chin.

"Hey don't worry about it," Korra said, nudging Asami with her arm, "That stuff usually clears up during high school right?"

"Beats me," Asami shrugged, feeling a bit better, "I've tried a bunch of different medications. Nothing really works."

"It's not like you can help it," Korra said, "It's so rude for people to make fun of that."

"Trust me, it's nothing new." Asami said with a grimace, "So, what brings you to Republic City?" To Asami's surprise, Korra's face darkened. She crossed her arms and slunk down in her seat.

"My dad is some sort of important political leader," She explained, "And we had to pack up everything and move here because the president needed him for something."

"I get the vibe that you didn't want to move." Asami said sympathetically, wanting to reach out and pat Korra's shoulder but not quite feeling confident enough to do so.

"I had to leave everyone behind," Korra burst out angrily, "My friends, my school, my culture. And it's _so_ hot here!"

"Yeah, big changes suck ass." Asami said, "And people here haven't exactly been welcoming have they?"

"You've been nice to me." Korra noted, her anger fading, "So maybe not everyone in this town is rotten."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Asami grinned, "But I'd gladly be your first friend if that's okay?" Her heart pattered against her chest as Korra broke out into a wide smile.

"I would be happy to aquire a friend such as yourself." Korra said, holding out her hand. Asami took it tentatively and shook, feeling a bubble of excitement explode in her chest.

"This is so lame." Korra whined as she sat upside down on Asami's fancy couch, arm buried in a bowl of popcorn.

"It's not lame!" Asami said, looking extremely offended, "Just, sorta outdated."

"It's like from the 90's or something!" Korra said, squinting at the large TV screen. She wasn't sure why Asami liked Popular Mechanics for Kids so much. It had really cheesy graphics and the kids were pretty terrible actors with bad haircuts.

"It happens to be very informative." Asami said knowledgeably, "And you will no longer be welcome in my home if you continue to slander it."

"Okay okay, it's not _that_ bad." Korra said, "But I know you would never ban me from your house. You love me too much."

"That's debateable." Asami said, but she had a wide smile on her face, "I think my dad is the one that likes you too much."

"Even though I pretty much come over and clean out your fridge." Korra said, stuffing a large handful of popcorn in her mouth to emphasize the point. Asami rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards the TV where the bad haircut kids were talking about firefighters. Korra's eyes lingered, sweeping over Asami's face. She looked completely absorbed in the show as always, even jotting down notes in a tiny spiral notebook every time she learned something she didn't know before. In the time that they'd known each other, Asami had managed to fill about five of those notebooks.

"Wow…" Asami muttered, eyes sweeping from the TV to the notebook. Her pencil was moving a million miles an hour over the lines as she rapidly copied down information. Korra felt an odd flutter in her chest as she watched Asami, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Whatcha writin?" Korra asked, rolling over and tucking her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Some notes about the properties of fire." Asami said excitedly, "Like the thermal inertia and stuff."

"Mhmm mhmm," Korra hummed, "I have no idea what that means."

"Um, I'm not really sure how to explain it." Asami said apologetically, patting the side of Korra's face which sent her heart fluttering again.

"No worries. Come on let's do something!" Korra said, jumping up off the couch, "Let's go ride bikes or climb some trees!"

"You mean the _one_ tree in our front yard?" Asami said, gently shutting her notebook.

"Yes, that _one_ tree!" Korra said excitedly, tugging at Asami's arm, "I'm going to climb it."

She dragged Asami off the couch and through the front door into the sunlight, stopping at the front of the lone tree in the front yard. Korra squinted up towards the top, analyzing the branches.

"Okay, watch this." Korra said, adjusting the waistband of her shorts and pulling her sleeves up to her shoulders. She swung her arms around the tree trunk and dug her shoes against the bark, shimmying up towards the lowest branch.

"Be careful!" Asami called from the ground, hands clasped worryingly at her throat. Korra smirked to herself as she pulled up to the next branch, putting on an extra display of her arms. She hung from a thin branch by one arm, waving down to Asami as she swung back and forth.

"That's dangerous!" Asami scolded loudly, gasping when Korra jumped up to the next tier of branches.

"You're just a weenie!" Korra yelled back, laughing madly and swinging upside down by her legs. Okay she was showing off. But just a little bit.

"Korra stop!" Asami said frightfully, "You're going to break your neck!"

"Okay okay I'm done." Korra said, starting her descent down the tree, "You can stop stressing Sato." She hopped down, landing easily on her feet, and dusted off the front of her shorts.

"You have way too much energy." Asami groaned, rubbing her forehead wearily.

"It's because I eat so much. Food equals energy." Korra said happily, "Speaking of, I have a bowl of popcorn to finish."

"Well don't let me keep you." Asami said, opening the front door and leading Korra inside.

"Wow." Asami breathed as she held the slightly crumpled letter in her sweaty hands.

" _Dear Ms. Sato,_

 _Your application to the Ba Sing Se School of Engineering has been accepted. Please have your materials ready by June 3rd and please remember…."_

She lowered the paper and stared out of the window for a few quiet moments. Excitement was rushing through her body and honestly she felt like screaming happily into the silence of her home.

But.

She glanced at her phone. Korra's text still displayed on the home screen.

" _Heyyy my dad just dropped off my paperwork for Republic City High! Make sure you get yours in soon you dork!"_

A stab of guilt flashed through her chest. Asami knew she was meant for better things than the local high school. She wanted real hands on engineering practice. She wanted to be the next CEO of Future Industries. She _craved_ it. So she applied to the best engineering prep school in the country even it took her to places that were far away and unfamiliar. Asami closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her mouth, trying to still her rushing thoughts and the heavy guilt in her stomach. Korra would understand. Korra always understood. Asami had desires and aspirations that needed special skills and care to develop. Korra _had_ to understand that.

Her hand hovered over the virtual keyboard, hesitant to type.

 _Can you meet me at the dock? I wanna tell you something._

She didn't bother waiting for a response. She knew Korra would be there.

Asami grabbed her keys and walked out into the blaring summer heat. It was Korra's favorite thing to complain about as she fanned herself and used the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face. Asami blushed as she thought about how much she stared when Korra did this. Even at fourteen, she had a nice muscle build going.

She arrived at the park, finding it completely deserted. It was the end of the school year so most kids were shut up in their homes, hardcore studying in the comfort of their A/Cs. Asami took a walk down to the dock, sitting on the edge and dipping her toes into the cool water of Yue Bay. It felt nice and helped to relax some of Asami's very tense muscles. She lost herself for a while as she waited on Korra to arrive.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her forward. Asami almost let out a cry in shock before the same hand roughly yanked her back onto the dock.

"Saved your life!" Korra yelled, grabbing her stomach in laughter, "You owe me now Sato."

"I hate when you do that." Asami said weakly, but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"So, what's the news?" Korra said, plopping down next to Asami and dropping her feet into the water, "Plans for future high school shenanigans?"

"Well not exactly-"

"We're gonna make the best outta high school lemme tell ya!" Korra said, slinging an arm around Asami's shoulders, "Two pals taking on the perilous journey into adulthood! I can hardly wait!"

"About that-"

"I can already see our pictures in the yearbooks!"

"Korra-"

"-Practically gods!"

"I'm trying-"

"You'll get best smile of course."

"Dammit Korra! I'm trying to tell you something!" Asami burst out more angrily than she meant to. Korra's mouth clicked shut and she looked almost hurt.

"Sorry." She mumbled, tucking her hands under her legs. Asami sighed and wrapped a hand around Korra's shoulders this time.

"Don't be sorry." Asami sighed, "I just...There's something I have to tell you." Korra looked up attentively but didn't interrupt. Asami reached into her pocket and wordlessly handed Korra her acceptance letter into the engineering school. Korra's eyes swept over the words several times, eyebrows bending upwards even more each time she reread it.

"But…" She finally managed, "But we were supposed to be together forever." Her voice sounded strangled with disappointment.

"I have to do this." Asami whispered, "If I'm going to attain any of my dreams, I have to work for them."

Korra still said nothing.

"I can't expect to become the next CEO of Future Industries by taking a shop class at the local high school." She continued tenderly, "Big things require big changes."

"Then I'll go with you!" Korra said suddenly, looking extremely determined, "I'll send in an application and get in and then we can be engineering pals together!" Asami exhaled deeply. It pained her to see Korra's dedication to their friendship.

"Korra please." She said quietly, "We have to be realistic here." Korra's face dropped and her shoulders slumped.

"I'd be a lousy engineer." Korra said with a weak attempt at a grin.

"I'm not leaving forever!" Asami said in a falsely cheery voice, "We'll have Skype and texting and all that other stuff you know."

"And you'll be back for the summer right?" Korra asked.

This time, Asami's face dropped.

"Well, not exactly." She said, "I'll have to take summer courses so I can catch up to the program." Korra slumped even lower.

"When do you leave?" Korra said after a moment, still looking out over the water. Her voice sounded croaky.

"June 3rd." Asami answered, her own voice sounding hoarse.

"Three weeks."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between them. Neither being able to think of some kind of comforting words.

"Y'know when I moved here last year, I didn't think I would make a single friend." Korra said, eyes still burning into her watery reflection, "But then I found you and it's almost like the pain of losing my old life completely disappeared."

"Korra…"

"I stopped missing my old friends and my home because I found a new one. Didn't matter where we were, as long as you were with me I always felt at home." Tears were freely spilling down Korra's face, "Now that old pain is coming back."

Asami reached out and pulled Korra into her arms, tears falling down her own face. She held Korra tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You are my home too." She whispered into Korra's hair. Korra lifted her head. Their faces were so close and eyes intense with emotion as they stared at each other. Such a strange force came over Asami as she looked into Korra's deep blue pupils.

 _Lean forward._

 _Kiss her._

But she didn't.

They sat until the sun went down.


End file.
